


nice

by anne_png



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons, i mean ive had years of reading them but only days of actual writting lol, this is my first smut be kind lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_png/pseuds/anne_png
Summary: Byleth readied it at his entrance. She may have the intentions to raw him into next week, but she still wanted to be gentle to Seteth.





	nice

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ive only done the golden deer route but i made 3 copy save files so i could clap some cheeks lmao; seteth ofc, claude, and ignatz  
catch me in my clown makeup during the next 2 routes bc ive been a claude stan since day 1

Byleth readied it at his entrance. She may have the intentions to raw him into next week, but she still wanted to be gentle to Seteth.

In the beginning of their relationship, it was made obvious that Seteth was the sub and Byleth was the dom, this carried over into their sex life as well. Byleth always knew what she wanted to do to Seteth, and he was always willing to receive. At first it was under the thought that it would help Seteth relax, he did have a very stressful job as King of Fódlan after all. However, what turned into a biweekly occurrence, turned into almost regular happening.

Although Byleth was a woman with a very distant and cold-seeming demeanor, in bed she was a gentle giant. Every time she would don her strap-on, she made sure that Seteth was at his most comfortable. She would always ready him with her lube-covered fingers; slowly pumping in and out of him in a “come hither” motion. The strap-on was big she reasoned, but it was also to see her husband come undone before her. Seteth had a sensitive body in general. Anything from just nibbling on his pointy ears to peppering him with kisses would make him moan. It was wonderful. She could spend hours teasing her husband, but as much as she wanted that, she also wanted to be inside him. Badly.

Byleth readied it at his entrance. She may have the intentions to raw him into next week, but she still wanted to be gentle to Seteth. She would always look him in the eye whenever she would first enter him. It was always a delight to see his face contort from pleasure. Byleth would always hold still to let him adjust. Seteth, no matter how many times she would do this, still managed to be very tight. Once he gives the signal to continue, Byleth would always start out slow, letting him get used to the feeling. In the beginning, it would be more like gentle love making; but after a few minutes, Byleth would speed up. The moans of Seteth spurring her to go faster and faster.

The transition was a smooth one, told by the tightening of her grip on his hips, or by her leaning forward to engulf either his mouth or nipple with her tongue. This would always cause Seteth to cry out, further encouraging Byleth to speed up her thrusts. This is now fucking, both of them succumbing to their lust for each other. Seteth would lock his legs around her waist, encouraging Byleth to keep going right there, and signaling that he was close, if he wasn’t already moaning this to her (and practically the whole monastery). Byleth would smirk against his neck and bite down, forever praising the goddess that his outfit had a tall collar. Seteth was sure to reach around her and claw at her back, marks that she would wear with pride. Byleth had considered wearing more backless shirts and dresses, but Seteth would never allow her, his embarrassment was stronger than her teasing nature.

Soon he would be cumming, she wanted that now. Byleth would remove her mouth from his now heavily marked neck and start dishing out the dirty talk. Things like “You’re so wet for me” or “Look at your cock, dripping in precum~”. However, nothing would make him cum faster than calling him his real name; Cichol.

“Cichol, will you cum for me~?"

Instantly, he would shutter and cum, Byleth’s name the only word he could say, just how she liked it. Cum would cover both his and Byleth’s stomach; and sometimes it would fall onto the bed or whatever surface Seteth was being fucked on that day. Although Byleth didn’t like making messes, she would always make an exception for her husband.

Once Seteth would recover from his orgasm, Byleth would pepper his face and ears in small kisses while she slowly removed the strap-on from him. She would then always clean the both of them up, because Seteth’s hands would be too shaky to even hold the damp towel.

Seteth would typically fall asleep first. The sounds of sweet nothings from his wife accompanying him the whole way.


End file.
